High school
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: The Gladers and go to high school. Thomas X Teresa. Crossovers of the fandoms. Percy Jackson, Uglies, HG etc...
1. Chapter 1

High school

Summary: The Gladers go to high school. Thomas X Teresa.

Chapter 1

Thomas' POV

We were getting ready for school. I was a bit suspicious about this. Was it the Creators? I didn't know. I didn't think about it. Chuck groaned.

"I don't wanna go!" Chuck whined.

"Tough! We're goin', so man up you shuck-face." Alby said. Chuck stuck his tongue out at Alby. Alby gave him the evils. I rolled my eyes.

Newt brushed his hair. "Don't know why you're makin' me brush my hair."

He glared at Teresa.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Cause your hair is messy."

Newt rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Stop arguing!" I shouted at them.

"Yeah Teresa. Listen to your boyfriend." Minho said smirking.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Teresa said crossing her arms and glaring at Minho. I wish she was...

"Shut up." I said. We heard a beep of a horn. Chuck jumped.

"Come on, bus is here." I said. We went to the bus and got on.

**Newt's POV**

Teresa made me brush my hair. We had a bit of an argurment.

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Thomas shouted at us.

"Yeah Teresa. Listen to your boyfriend." Minho said smirking.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Teresa said crossing her arms and glaring at Minho.

Shut up." Thomas said. We heard a beep of a horn. Chuck jumped.

"Come on, bus is here." I said. We went to the bus and got on.

I sat in a empty seat. Thomas and Teresa sat next each other. Alby sat next to Minho, they were talking about something. I looked out of the window. I wondered what the school would be like. Was it big? Was it small? Is it a medium sized school? I didn't know. I could hear Chuck going on about something.

Damn, that kid was annoying sometimes. When we got to the school, I had a look. It was a pretty big school.

"Wow." I said.

We all got off the bus and walkied into the cafeteria. I saw a group of girls and a boy sitting at one table.

I saw one girl turn her head and i stepped back shocked.

She looked a lot like Minho. I saw another girl turn her head. I stepped back.

She looked like me.

Weird.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

High school

Summary: The Gladers go to high school. Thomas X Teresa.

Chapter 2

Newt's POV

I blinked in confusion.

"The girl with the brown black hair is Maisie." A voice said behind me. I turned around. It was girl with black braided hair wearing hunting clothes. I think. She had brown eyes. She also had a bow and arrows slung over her back. She looked at me. I looked at her.

"Oh. Who are you?" I asked looking at the girl

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," the girl said. "Who are you?"

"Newt," I replied. I extended my arm for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Newt," Katniss said shaking my hand. I smiled at her.

"Who's Maisie sat with?" I asked. Katniss looked at the table where Maisie and her friends were sat.

"My goodness, Jenny really looks like you. She your sister or something?" Katniss asked.

"I don't remember anything of my past life. My memory was wiped. Same with my friends,"

"Oh," Katniss said.

The door opened behind me and I saw a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. They reminded me of the sea. Then a blond haired girl with stormy grey followed him.

"Hey Katniss. We got a newbie?" He asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Hi. I'm Newt," I said smiling.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." the boy replied. I looked at him confused. Who the bloody hell was Poseidon?

"Who's Poseidon?" I asked curious.

"Greek god of the seas." Percy replied. The girl looked at me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." she said. I blinked.

"Who's Athena?" I asked.

"Greek goddess of wisdom, war and weaving." Annabeth said. The other Gladers came in. Chuck was talking to Teresa and Thomas. Minho was looking around. Alby was looking around as well.

Minho saw the girl with the black-brown hair with brown eyes and jumped back in surprise.

"She looks like me!" Minho said. "She shucking looks like me."

"So? There's a girl that looks like me too!" I hissed at him annoyed.

Katniss rolled her eyes. Maisie and her friends got up and walked out. I watched them. Suddenly the bell rang. Katniss looked around. Everyone was getting up and walking out.

"That's the bell." Katniss said. "Come on. Let's go to form."

Form? What was form?

I followed Katniss out of the school dinner hall.

I followed her to form.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review. **

**Hope ya liked it! :) **


End file.
